Heroes Adventures ep 10: Transformers Rescue Bots
by hero101
Summary: After Bashte from the Lion Guard joins Richard, and Drago. Richard, and Ty go to Griffin Rock, Maine to meet 2 Rescue Bots of the Past. But wherever Richard goes, Trouble finds Him. What will happen on Heroes Adventures.


**Hello. I'm Bulkhead** **. And y** **our watching: Disney Channel. 2018.**

* * *

Last Time on Heroes Adventures. Richard, Drago, Ty Rux, Bulkhead, Kim Possible went to Kenya, Africa. Richard meets, and teams up an Old Friend who is a Hippo named: Bashte. After defeating Rikimaru.

Maleficent finds the Doom Card.

Richard is more Stronger with 4 Attribute Energy: Ty Rux/Fire, Grandpa Longneck/Ventus, and Bashte/Subterra. What happens now on Heroes Adventures.

* * *

Griffin Rock, Maine.

The Town of Griffin Rock. Home of the 4 most Famous Autobots: The Rescue Bots. Heatwave, Chase, Blades, and Boulder. I've known them when I was a Recruit to Heatwave. I've spend Time with Heatwave, and Boulder more often on the Job.

After the Time. Boulder, and Heatwave were Starfleet Officers on the USS Enterprise NX-01-X. The NX Mk2 Ship. After the Battle of Endor against the Second Death Star, and the Empire. We went our own ways back to their Worlds.

It's been a long time since I seen Griffin Rock. Now it's different.

I was alone this Time with only Ty. Drago thought of taking Grandpa, and Bashte to do training to harness new powers. Bulkhead, and Kim went to New Vestroia at Alpha City. So I'm on My own this time. I looked around as the Town hasn't change a bit.

Then I hear a Truck coming, "Richard Serpa? Hold where you are" said Heatwave as He drives in his Fire Truck form, and was playing like a Cop. That's Chase's Job. Richard: "It's starting to get Old Heatwave".

Heatwave transformers into Bot Mode. Heatwave: "You've grown a bit, Kid". Ty comes out in Bakugan form, "You seem to not change, Heatwave" said Ty. He looks to Ty which is a Bakugan. "Ty? Your a Bakugan" Heatwave said.

I was confused, "How did you know that Ty is a Bakugan?". Heatwave takes out something, Heatwave: "Something like Boulder, and I had the same goal". I was surprised: Heatwave has a Red, and White Bakugan Gauntlet.

"You, and Boulder are in this Tournament too?" I asked. Heatwave: "We'll discuss this with Boulder. He's at Blossom Vile with some painting. Come on, I'll take you to Him". Heatwave back to Fire Truck mode, and Me, and Ty took a ride.

At Blossom Vile.

We see Rescue Bot: Boulder. He paints as He feels, and right now He's feels Rosy. But what He's painting is his Dreams of the 6 Symbols of the Bakugan over a Big Hole. He looks to the Painting. Boulder: "What could it mean?".

Then He hears a Truck coming in. It was Heatwave, "Oh. Hello, Heatwave. Come to Visit?" said Boulder. "Actually,... It's He that's Visiting" said Heatwave as I got out. Boulder was surprised as I came back.

I used to work for the Rescue Team when I was traveling in the Old Days. Boulder: "You came back?". Richard: "I did, Yeah". Ty jumps all the way to Boulder's Shoulder, "How you've been Boulder?" said Ty.

Boulder: "Ty, What happen? You gotten Small like Drago". Heatwave: "Kid here is in a Tournament like Us". Then Boulder looks to Me, "Really?". I nodded. Then Boulder has an Idea.

"Hey! How about a Battle" said Boulder putting on a Gauntlet. I shake with a Grin, "I'll take on both of You then" I said as Heatwave puts on a Gauntlet too. Then the Battle Begins. We pull out our Field Cards.

Richard/Boulder/Heatwave: "Bakugan Field Open!". The Ground shows 6 Attributes. Time soon stops as they play. Richard: "I'll play". I place a Gate Card on the Field. Then I put Ty/750 G on the Field, Richard: "It's play time, Ty".

Ty: "I was Born Ready". Boulder was impressed, Boulder: "Nice. My Turn". Boulder place a Ventus Bakugan, Boulder: "Ventus Master Ingram. Show Him how you grown". It was Ventus Master Ingram/600 G. He was Shuns second partner.

Heatwave: "My turn now, Bakugan Brawl! Stand Pyrus Vortex Spatterix". This was Pyrus Spatterix. He was one of the Nonets with Wiseman A.K.A Gunz. This Time It's Vortex Spatterix/840 G because of his newly developed spinning mechanism like Neo Drago, and Percival.

Richard: "Now where did you find Bakugans like them?". Heatwave: "Just some cards fell from the Sky, Bakugans came to Us, and we play in a Tournament". I just grin. Heatwave: "Ability activate: Death Ring Shot".

Spatterix holds his Arm as Red Rings circle around the Arm, and Fires. I hold a Card, Richard: "Nice. Counter Ability: Frame Fire!" I throw the Card to Ty who he is covered in Fire, and the Rings shatters.

Heatwave: "What?!". AI: Spatterix -150 G(690 G), Ty Rux +150 G(900). Ty attacks Spatterix, and Ingram. Boulder: "Nice Try, Ability activate: Armor Intense". Ty goes back to 750 G. Ingram then gains +200= 800 G.

Boulder: Now dodge it before He hits You!". Ingram jumps as Spatterix gets hit by Ty, and goes out. Heatwave lost -100= 900%. Heatwave looks to Boulder, "Remind to warn Me next time" Heatwave said.

Richard: "He's Right. You might know if your opponent has more Surprises. Ability Activate: Tyrannosaurus Rage!". Ty gets a bit Light Red as He roars like a Real T-Rex, +200=950 G.

Ty roars at Ingram, Richard: "I forgot to mention that Tyrannosaurus Rage can decrease the Opponent by -200 as Ty increase by +200". AI: Ingram -200 G. Ingram is at 600 G.

Boulder: "That was not in the Strategy". Ty attacks, and beat down Ingram as Boulder lose life, and is on 600%. "Okay then. I try this move then" said Boulder as He place a Gate Card.

Ingram/600, and Spatterix/840 comes out. So does Ty/750. Boulder: "Gate Card open: Double Power. This Gate card can increase of any Bakugan on the Field by 200 each".

AI: Ingram +200/800 G, and Spatterix +200/1040 G. "Now to take it up a notch with Double Ability: Tyrannosaurus Rage and Fire Wall" I said as Ty is covered in Fire.

AI: Ingram -200/600 G, and Spatterix -200/840 G. Ty +400+150/1300. Ty defeated the Two as Their Life Gauge reached 0. I win. +1000= 5000 Baku-Points.

I make it up to get Sea-Salt Ice Cream for Me, Boulder, Heatwave, and Ty too. We we're on Mount Griffin in the Sunset, and sit on a Ledge. Before, I go there with Boulder, and Heatwave like Old Times.

Heatwave: "Wow. You've beat Me, and Boulder by only You, and Ty. I could beat 2", Richard: "That's because Spatterix has only 2 Abilities, and Ingram has lots. Ty has more Powerful Abilities, and I had a Lot of Cards to use though".

Boulder: "Yeah like using Frame Fire for Ty. Except it was suppose to be only for Pyrus Falconeer". I looked to Boulder, "Nope. Frame Fire can work on All Pyrus Bakugans" Ty corrected.

"Oh. My Bad" said Boulder as He was mistaken. "Hey. At least You didn't whipped Us hard" said Heatwave as He took a bit again on his Ice Cream. Richard: "Yeah. Your Good with some Abilities. But you follow the Rules, Too Much".

Boulder turns to Me, "Maybe you can give some tips?". I looked to Him, "It's easy. In Rule 3: When using the Bakugan's Abilities, You can also use other Ability Cards to Attack, and Counter your Opponent".

I pick a Rock like a Bakugan, and flick it to the air, and catch it like Spectra or A.K.A Keith would do, "You corner your Opponent, But you hesitate on the Final Blow. I would do is Wait for the 1st Turn, and see what they're planning. Then after battle again, You can anticipate what they're going to do".

"I get it now: Wait until they make the 1st Move" said Boulder understanding. I grin. Then we heard a call from the Chief in the Town as Night falls. "Emergency Team. We got some attackers in the Park" said Chief Burns on the Comms.

"Sounds like Trouble? Lets Go!" I said as we left the Mountain.

As we got to the Park.

People were running away from a Black, and Grey Robot T-Rex on Tank Wheels. Ty: "Wait a Minute. That's D-Structs?". Then I think, "I'm guessing Shuji's here then?" I said.

"Your correct Punk" Shuji, "Or should we say Chicken" said Akira as I looked at the 2 at the Library Roof. Ty: "Somethings not right".

* * *

Akira: "Prepare for Trouble! It is Right!"

Shuji: "And make it Double! We're actually here!"

Akira: "To protect the World from Devastation!"

Shuji: "To Unite All People within our Nation!"

Akira: "To Denounce the Evil with Truth, and Love!"

Shuji: "To Extend our Reach to the Stars above!"

Akira: "Akira"

Shuji: "and Shuji"

Akira: "Team Rocket blast off to the Speed of Light!"

Shuji: "Surrender Now, or Prepare for a Battle!"

Meowth: "Meowth! That's Right!"

Wobbafett: "WOB-Bafett!"

End with a Big R.

* * *

"You have got to be Serious, right now?" said Ty as He was dumbfounded. I was the Same, "So Kaiba sent Meowth, and Wobbafett with 2 New Clowns?". Shuji: "HEY! QUIT YOUR STALLING AND BRAWL! OKAY?!".

"What he means: Like Battle" said Akira putting on the Gauntlets. So does Meowth. Me, Boulder, and Heatwave put them on too. Then we begin the Duel. Players: "Bakugan Field open!". I had a Red Card, Heatwave had a Red Card, Boulder had a Green Card, Meowth a Blue Card, Shuji a Black Card, and Akira a Orange Card.

The Park extended to a Battlefield. Shuji: "Gate Card set!". Shuji throws a Gate Card on the Field. "Ready to play D-Structs?" said Shuji as D-Structs/870 G appears. Akira: "My Turn, Bakugan Brawl!".

A Brown Bakugan comes out, Akira: "Bakugan Stand! Rise Subterra Siege". A Subterra Siege has 415 G. Just like Rikimaru's Aquos Siege. "Wobbafett, Your On!" said Meowth as Wobbafett comes to play as a Bakugan Trap.

Richard: "Ready, Ty?", "Oh Yeah. Let's do it!". I throw Ty to the Field. Ty/750 comes out. Aikra holds a Card, "I figure much, Ability activate: Ground Zero!". Then Ty decrease to 250 G.

Ty: "How did that Happen?!". Ty then looks to Akira who explains, "Ground Zero is a New Ability that only Subterra Siege can use. If the Opponent's Power Level is Higher, It decrease the Bakugan to 250 G".

Heatwave nodded no, and throws Spatterix at D-Structs as He falls to the Ground, D-Structs: "Ow". Then Spatterix comes out,spinning, and D-Structs decrease by -150= 720 G. Shuji: "That's the Best You can do?".

Heatwave: "Nope. Ability activate: Burning Crosser". Spatterix's Wings burn in Flames as He spins into a Bigger Tornado, and attacks D-Structs. AI: Spatterix increase by +200 G. +200= 1040 G.

Spatterix attacks D-Structs as He was off the Field. "Ability Card: Blow Back!" said Boulder as He throws the Card at Wobbafett that took Him out of the Battle. Meowth: "Hey, No Fair!".

Ingram charges at Siege. Don't forgot: Ingram/600 G vs Siege at 415 G. So Siege is defeated. Life Gauge decrease for Shuji -400/600%, and Akira -200/800%. "I can't believe you did that. What was it anyway?" Meowth asking.

Shuji: "It was Blow Back". Meowth liked to Shuji. Akira: "Blow Back was a Ability that All Ventus users can use against the 5 Attributes, and take out a Opponent, a Bakugan Trap, and a Battle Gear".

Boulder is about to throw a Gate Card, I stopped "Hold It! If I remember. If any Gate Card opens in a Battle against a Darkus Player. I think,... Yes: Dimension 4 Card".

The Opponent didn't hear what I said. Heatwave nodded, "I got this. Gate Card Set". The Gate Card is Set. Heatwave brought out Spatterix/840 G, Boulder brought out Master Ingram/600 G, and I brought Ty/750 G out.

Then D-Structs/870 G, Subterra Siege/415 G, and Wobbafett/350 G comes out. "It's Time. Gate Card open up" said Heatwave as the Gate Card Fuels both Pyrus Bakugans like Spatterix, and Ty.

"Is Power all you know? I figured much. Ability Card: Dimension 4!" said Shuji as the Card can stop the Gate Card. Ty's Power Up has been nullified. AI D-Struct +150= 1020 G.

"You guess wrong. Figure this, Even Dimension 4 stops the Gate Card for Ty. It can stop My Spatterix Character Card" said Heatwave as Me, and Ty were shocked.

Shuji: "Character Card?!". Meowth: "that's not Music to My Ears!". Akira: "Dimension 4 can counter the Gate Card. But It can't counter a Character Card. So the Bakugan that connects to the Character Card can increase by Double".

He is right, AI: Spatterix+ 200x2= 1240 G. Heatwave pulls a Fusion Card, "And Now the Punch Line. Fusion Ability: Dragon Hurricane!". Spatterix turns faster, and faster as He turns into a Hurricane of Fire.

Boulder: "Hey Richard. Wanna help Him out?". I agreed. Boulder: "Fusion Ability: Great Divine Wing!". Master Ingram +300/900 G, and Subterra Siege -300/115 G. Richard: "Fusion Ability: Fire Smasher!". Ty +400/1150 G.

We attack. But, Meowth: "You forgot Wobbafett's: Mirror Coat would You?". Wobbafett counters with +600= 1750 G. "I did. Bakugan Trap: Pyrus Scorpion, and Ability activate: Max Reflector!".

Pyrus Scorpion/350 G comes out to play, and catch the Mirror Coat, and fires back with Double the Power, AI: 1750+600= 2350 G.

Shuji, Akira, Meowth: "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". **BOOM!**

Shuji, Akira, Meowth, D-Structs: " **Were Blasting Off Again!** ".

Wobbafett: "WOB-Bafett!'.

They disappear with a Gleam.

AI: Team Rocket's Life Gauge reach 0. Richard, Boulder, and Heatwave wins the Matched. All share on 6000 Baku-Points.

"Incredible. We won" said Boulder as He, and Heatwave High 5. The whole town watched the brawl as they comes to cheer for their 2 Heroes. For Me, I looked to them.

This was their first Victory, and their First Battle in Bakugan. I then turn around as We go. Heatwave, and Boulder turn to Me walking away as I turn around again. Boulder waved, and Heatwave did a 2 Finger Salute.

They know that they catch up with Me one day. So Me, and Ty head off. Ty rides on My Shoulder, Ty: "So were to?". I looked to Ty, "Oh. I don't know. It's gonna take a Year to get to 200,000,000 Baku-Points. We'll have to beat every Bad Guys to do that. You, Me, Drago, Scorpion, Grandpa, and Basthe".

Ty then looks forward, "I guess your right".

Boulder, and Heatwave have their First Victory as Richard, Scorpion, and Ty heads off to the Universe of Worlds. As the Journey Continues.

The End

* * *

To Find Out More. Got to Hero101 at Fanfiction.


End file.
